


Truth or dare?

by LikeHufflepuffs (LikeSlytherins)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Harry Potter, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Closeted Harry Potter, Conservative community, Drag Queens, Gay Bar, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Has Secrets, Harry lives with his godfather(s), Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, POV Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black Lives, Truth or Dare, background Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeSlytherins/pseuds/LikeHufflepuffs
Summary: In which Draco finds out about Harry's part-time job at a gay bar
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

"Courtesy of the guy in black," The bartender says while putting down a glass with what looks like Butter Beer but also somewhat doesn't. Draco nods. He could live with this dare. Free drinks are all it takes to make him feel at home. 

He looks out of the window, Goyle and Crabbe were still making sure he wouldn't come out till the hour was up. 

He sighs, why did it have to be an hour? Being in a muggle bar for 10 minutes would have been punishment enough. He gazes around. Were all muggle bars like this? Since he had come in, he had counted at least 5 cross-dressers. And the men that were dressed as men should be, weren't wearing that much clothing at all. It was like he had stepped into a different world, and he wasn't sure he was enjoying it.

He was enjoying the drinks though. Draco gulps down the glass of not-butter-beer before him.   
And maybe, just maybe, the hot guys too.

"Good to see you enjoying yourself." Draco turns around to see the guy in black the bartender was talking about. 

Draco grins, "Thanks for the drink." 

The guy finger guns, "Anytime love." He sits down on the seat next to Draco's. "You seemed like you needed the alcohol. Your first time?" 

Draco nods, was it that obvious?

The guy laughs when he sees the startled look on Draco's face, "No worries, just a regular making sure this bar gets good reviews."   
He orders another drink for both of them. "It deserves it, you know." 

"I'm Draco." 

"Lance." The guy replies while winking. "Already on a first name basis, huh? Can't say I hate it."

Draco chuckles. This guy.

"He finally laughs!" Lance smiles back at him, "You know, I was exactly like you the first time I visited. Vanity over there was the one who got me out of my slump." He gestures to one of the crossdressers on the other side of the bar. "Haven't missed a single Friday since."

"Liar." The bartender says while putting down their newly created drinks. It looks... very pink. 

"You skipped the Christmas party."

Lance rolls his eyes, "Why you always gotta ruin my reputation, sunshine." 

"Because no one else is able to keep you in check." He sticks his tung out at the guy with the man-bun.   
"I'll leave you to it." He gestures to the drinks.

"You guys seem... close," Draco says once bartender-guy is out of the area. 

Lance nods, "We can't seem to get closer though." He sighs loudly, "He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"Well, not so sure about that." He gestures to the fishnet shirt Lance is wearing.

"Oh baby, there's a lot more to see," He smirks, "Get it? A lot?"

"I'm so ignoring that. Including that you called me baby."

"Fair enough." Lance takes a sip of his cocktail. "Anyway, you know my story, chasing a guy that's been out of my league for a long time. What's yours?"

Draco almost chokes on his own drink, "What?"

"Come on Draco, you're probably barely 18 and you're sitting in a gay bar by yourself. There's a story here."

"19, actually." He turns away his gaze.

"Well, same thing." Lance sighs, "Look, man, I don't mean to attack you or something but most first-timers come with friends. Did something happen?" 

Draco hesitates, should he just, come clean?

F*ck it.

"Something didn't happen yet. If you know what I mean." Draco looks down at his drink.

"Oh." 

"My family..." Draco clenches his fists a little, "They're pretty conservative. I would be kicked out as soon as they find out."

"Uh... Maybe they won't? Are you sure?" It seems like Lance doesn't know what to say for once.

"It's happened before, with my uncle."

"Woah, that's crazy man. I'm sorry. Is he happy now though?"

"I'm not in contact with him anymore, I heard he married his boyfriend at the time though." Draco's voice cracks. "I want to meet him again, you know. It's just that if I do, and my family finds out..." 

"Yeah, shit. That's so much worse than I was expecting." Lance sounds a little freaked out, "So no one knows? Not even your friends?"

"Yeah, I go to a boarding school and my family is pretty influential there so it's not really an option for me."

"Tough life you have there. Wait here, I'm going to order you another drink."

Draco smiles at the guy. He's almost thankful to Pansy for giving him this dare. He feels as if there's been a stone lifted off his chest. A stone that had been sitting there for a long time.

\----------------------------------------------

When Draco is back in his dorm he feels different somehow.

He promised himself that he wouldn't come out, ever. But he just did, to a random stranger at that. He drops his head to his knees, what did he just do? Why didn't he think about this like he normally would? Why did he have to go to a gay bar out of all the possible options? Did his friends know? Was that why they sent him there? He could feel his anxiety well up. This wasn't good at all. Now his parents had a way of finding out what he's hiding. Something they couldn't find out at all costs. Being gay in the wizarding community was not done. It was rarely being talked about, let alone accepted. If anyone found out, they would treat him like an outcast for the rest of his life. His family, his friends, everyone. Hell, he'd probably be kicked out of Hogwarts. Lance had said that he could come crash at his place if anything happened, but he was a muggle. He wouldn't understand the struggles of being completely outcast of the community. He could meet up with his uncle, who was already an outcast, but he hadn't spoken to him in years. He probably didn't even remember what Draco looked like. 

"Draco? You're here?" Goyle. "Hey, we didn't see you get out of that place, did something happen?" Something happened alright.

"Nah, just got bored and left." He'd just have to pretend for now.

"You look really pale, sure nothing happened?" Crabbe added. 

"Yeah, I probably caught a cold or something. I'll be fine." 

"If you say so."

"Pansy said we'd continue the game another time so just get some rest or something."

"Yes, mom," Draco replied. He yawned. The boys took it as a sign to leave him alone for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have an awkward run-in

It's a miracle Draco isn't hungover the next day considering all the different drinks Lance ordered after feeling sorry for him. He probably has a magical metabolism. He snorts at his own joke. 

"You're up early." Draco turns around to find a very disheveled Potter. He probably just woke up as well.

"Potter. Hi. You too, I guess." He wobbles around a bit awkwardly. Why did he have to look like that first thing in the morning? Unfair. How was he supposed to function with this goddamn knockout in front of him? He probably just rolled out of bed and that fact wasn't helping. 

"Nope, couldn't sleep." He yawned. "Want some tea? I was about to brew some."

"Yeah sure," Draco says, still unsure about the sudden friendliness. "Why are you here though, didn't you start living... You know, somewhere else?"

Harry glanced at him, "I promised Ron I'd sleep over this weekend."

"Right." 

The silence is almost awkward while they wait for the water to heat up. Draco can't stop looking at Harry's pajama pants, which seem to have slid down quite a bit. He forces himself to focus on the floating candles just in time for Harry not to notice.

"Here." Harry hands him a hot cup. 

"It's earl grey."

"A classic," Draco replies. 

Harry shrugged, "I don't know your preferences so I thought to do something simple."

Draco smiles, "Thanks." It had been a while someone had put so much thought into such a little thing for him. "I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Draco suddenly notices a weird smear of red on Harry's face.

"What you looking at?"

"Sorry, it's just..." He gets a little closer to him, "There's something on your face."

Draco carefully removes it with his finger. "It's gone." He gifts Harry a smile. Then he notices Harry staring at his hand. He has a mortified look in his eyes. "What..." 

Harry's gone before he can finish his sentence. Great. Good job Draco, he officially hates you now. 

Well, it didn't matter. They weren't friends, to begin with. Harry probably approached Draco because he's the only one who was awake. "I just tried to help him though, what's the big deal?" He muttered under his breath.

He looks at his watch, he could still get a few hours of sleep if he wanted to. Or he could go home. Draco snorts, yeah right. He almost wishes to go back to the bar right now. But that would one, be far too suspicious, and two, it probably wasn't open anyway. In the end, he decides to just go to the common room. He still had to finish his tea anyway.

He sits down in front of the fireplace as soon as he arrives. Normally this place would've been occupied but as it's only 5 in the morning, Draco finds himself sitting in the so proclaimed "seat of honor". He sips his tea, it's still hot. He holds the mug a little tighter. 

\------------------------------------------------

"No way you got here before me." Pansy (the known early bird of the house) scoffs at him. She's holding a book. "It's only 7 am what are you doing here."

"Sitting?" He's still holding the mug Harry gave him.

"Oh god, is this about yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Draco, I didn't know it was a gay bar. It just... It was the first bar that came to mind when I made up the dare." She's clearly freaking out, "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to. I know how much your parents dote on the whole being normal thing." 

Draco almost feels better until she finishes her last sentence. "It's fine." He manages to say.

"No, it's not. Draco, if your parents had seen you in the bar you would... You would..." She starts crying.

Oh jeez.

"It's okay, it didn't happen." He doesn't know how to feel about all this. This just proves to him that his friends don't even think being gay is okay.

"Look at me, Pansy." He grabs her by the shoulders, she stops crying for a bit. "I'm fine, really."

"Yeah... Just, I'm sorry." 

"I know." He hugs her till he's sure she's okay. Luckily Goyle and Crabbe weren't here. They would have teased him about this hug for weeks.

\------------------------------------------------

As soon as the clock hits 10, Draco left Hogwarts. Normally he would have gone home by now but he couldn't force himself to step into the train and go to his family house. It was probably to be expected after last night. Eventually, he went to the muggle village near the wizarding school. After a while he finds himself standing before the bar. He's speechless when he first sees it. Was he missing it so much his feet unconsciously brought him there? 

"Didn't catch you as such an early drinker." The bartender from last night greets him. "We're not open yet."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Draco almost leaves but the bartender stops him.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit?" He asks in a friendly tone. 

"I can?" 

"Well if the owner's asking you, I'd say yes." He grins at the blonde boy before him.

"I heard about your family from Lance."

"He... He told you?" This was exactly what Draco was worried about.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't important though. And he told me in private, so don't worry about people who may have heard." He gestures to a seat near the bar. "Sit, I'll get you something to drink. No alcohol though."

"That's fine." Draco is still a little uncomfortable, "You're not going to tell anyone else, are you?" 

"No, and Lance won't either. I made that clear to him." He winks at the boy.

"Anyway, I don't think I've introduced myself yet." He holds out a hand to Draco. "Dean."

"I'm Draco," Draco says while they shake hands.

"So Draco," The man begins after he puts down a glass of water and a plate of cookies in front of him, "You said you're in a situation you can't come out in?"

Draco nods, "I'm in a boarding school and I live with my parents during the weekend." He hovers above the plate of cookies, hesitating to pick one.

"Go ahead, they're vegan if that's what you're worried about." He smiles kindly, "Sounds like a rough situation to be in, ever thought about dropping out and buying your own place?"

Draco nods, "I want to finish school though. That, and I don't have the money." He stuffs a cookie in his mouth.

Dean frowns, "You said you're in a boarding school. That's not cheap."

"I'm not the one who pays for that." He manages to make out.

"Right..." Dean seems to be frustrated, "Draco, if you're ever in a dangerous situation or you just can't take it anymore, feel free to visit this place. We look out for the community."

Draco swallows, "Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He eyes the plate of cookies. There are still 4 left.

"Just eat them you little monster." Dean chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, there are a lot of people like you here."

"What, people from a boarding school?" Draco is kinda curious.

"No, people who are in a difficult situation." 

"Right..."

"I mean it, it's a lot more common than you'd think." Dean replies while cleaning some tables, "We even get the occasional married guy."

"Seriously? Why wouldn't he just not marry someone, it'd only be cruel on the woman." Draco says while doing the dishes.

"Sometimes it's just too complicated, though it doesn't justify the pain it might cause." He hums, "You're good at this."

"At what?" Another glass is done.

"Helping out, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I took away your time." He wipes the sweat off his forehead, "The least I can do is repay you."

"Hmm..." He straightens a couple of chairs. "What would you do if I offered you a job?"

"...What?" Did he hear that correctly?

"A job." Dean continues, "You're a hard worker and you need the money. I can offer you one if you want."

"Look, Dean, I appreciate it but..."

"It's about people recognizing you, right?" Dean asks before he can finish.

"...Yeah, you got it."

"Then what about working during the day? This section of the town is pretty much deserted till around 6. You'll be fine." Dean proposes, "You get a discount on drinks and you can even talk to me all day. Doesn't sound like a bad deal to me."

Draco thinks about it for a bit, "... It isn't." He decides.

"Nice, I'll have a contract ready by Friday. Your school does allow part-time jobs, does it?"

"Yeah, classes end early on Thursday and Friday just for that."

"What's early?" Dean asks.

"Like 1 pm? Sometimes it's later though."

"That's fine, I'll take that into consideration." Dean grins, "And the number of cookies I'll have to prepare."

"Hey! You said I could have them." Dean just chuckles in response.

He was getting a job, Draco thought to himself. A muggle job at that. But instead of feeling remorseful about it, he felt happy. Proud. He never thought about it, and now it was happening to him. In an accepting place of all places. He looks at Dean, he got very lucky.

\-----------------------------------------------

"... So it will just be two days a week, and you can come by on Saturday for extra hours if you want." Dean explains, "On Friday the drag queens will be performing. They'll arrive around 3 to finish practicing and getting ready. So don't be surprised by a bunch of bearded ladies." 

Draco nods, so they were called Drag Queens. "I can do that."

Dean laughs, "I'm counting on you."

"So when do I start?"

"My, my, so eager!" Dean smiles, "You're already here so start whenever you want. I'll show you the ropes."

"Yessir."

Draco doesn't even notice when the Queens come in, he's too immersed in his work. He never realized muggles had to do this much just to keep an area clean. Luckily there are things like vacuum cleaners. When Dean showed him the magical machine he truly had respect for muggles and how far they'd come. 

"Ladies! Welcome!" Dean calls out. Only then does Draco realize they have guests. No, were they his colleagues?

He peers over the bar and sees a small group of very normal looking men with a lot of very big bags. Huh. Not what he expected.

"Oh, I see you have a newbie?" A bigger man leading the group speaks up while looking at Draco. Realizing he has been discovered, he waves awkwardly at the group.

Dean looks back and laughs. "Yeah, he's a part-timer I recently hired." 

"A fellow Queen, or?" Another man asks.

"Just a part-timer, he works day-shifts," Dean replies. The drag queen looks surprised.

"I see Baby Boomer isn't here yet? God, I love her drag name." Dean says with a wink directed to Draco. Draco feels a little shy, Dean deliberately changed the topic so they won't get too personal. It feels nice, being protected like that.

"She said she'd be a little late this week, she'll be in, in about an hour maybe?" The bigger man replies. 

Dean nods, "Draco if you see her, can you tell her they're in the usual room?" 

"I will."

"Thanks, I'll be in the cellar if you need me." 

Draco nods and introduces himself to the drag queens before they have to go. 

Apparently, the bigger man was called Enna Fincible. Did every drag queen have such a ridiculous name? Draco wondered to himself. 

Draco continued cleaning the shelves of liquor behind the bar. Dean had shown him what he had to do and it was quite easy. He had to make sure the bottles were off the shelf when he wiped it down (otherwise, it would leave a spot.) And he had to make sure to put it back in the same place so Dean wouldn't have trouble finding the right kind of alcohol. Draco had always been good at studying so memorizing the order of some bottles wasn't much trouble at all. 

When he heard the door open he was almost done with the third rack. "Welcome. Dean said to send you to the usual..." He turned around and stopped mid-sentence. 

"Harry? Is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Baby Boomer? What does that even mean?" Draco was almost completely sure that he was dreaming. Because coincidences like this didn't happen. 

"Draco." Harry looked as mortified as he did last week when Draco touched his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you're real?" Draco's expression was a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"What?" Harry asked, more confused than anything else, "Yes, I'm real." He eventually says.

"Woah."

"Yeah." He looked at Draco, "Are you stalking me?"

"NO!" Draco suddenly said, too sudden. Now he was suspicious, "I work here." He added while he looked away, suddenly flustered.

"You do?" Harry sounded confused, "You did mention Dean, is it your first week?"

Draco nods, "The first day." he corrected

"Well, technically you helped out on Saturday." Dean suddenly crept up behind him. Draco practically launched himself in the air. 

"Jesus. Don't do that."

Harry laughs at the scene. 

"I see you've made a friend?" Dean smiles at the two boys, "Sorry to have to be the one to separate you, you can flirt later, Enna, Vanity and the rest of the girls are waiting for Baby." 

"Shit forgot." Harry runs to the room the other queens disappeared in. "Let's talk later, okay?" He directs at Draco. 

"We weren't flirting," Draco mumbles once Harry's gone.

"Sure you weren't," Dean replies, "Are you staying tonight? I'm pretty sure Lance would appreciate it."

"Yeah, okay." Draco says, "I have to wait for Baby anyways."

"Calling her by a pet name already? Teenagers sure move fast."

He's gone before Draco can deny anything. 

So Harry works here too. Draco thinks once he's all alone. Is he gay too? A voice in his head speaks. He pushes the thought to a deep corner of his mind. Strangely enough, he isn't that worried about Harry telling on him. Draco did find out about Harry's job too. Yes, Draco probably has more to lose than him but going from the sights of it he was terrified of anyone finding out about this. He sighs, why did this have to get complicated? Should he tell Dean that he knows Harry? In real life?

Probably not, he decides. That would just get them more unwanted attention. Harry probably hadn't told anyone about doing this. Did Hermione and Ron even know about Harry working as a drag queen? Draco ponders. He didn't know about Hermoine, but he heard Ron say some pretty homophobic stuff. It must be tough, for Harry in that situation. Did they even know that he lived with a married male couple during the weekend? Draco wasn't sure, he only knew because his uncle was Harry's guardian. He had heard his parents talk about Sirius taking in a halfblood and had seen Potter and Sirius together from a distance. 

God, he never even met him but missed his uncle. He was slightly jealous of Harry, who went home to him and Remus every weekend. If only he had a home like that too.

\---------------------------------------------

"What ya thinking about kiddo?" Lance asked.

"Why life has to be so unfair." He answers, still deep in thought.

"Hmm..." He gulps his whiskey down. "That's life for you I guess."

"I can't believe you two aren't drunk yet." Dean sighs and refills Lance's glass.

"It's like you two have immunity to alcohol. It's creepy almost."

Lance grins, "You're just mad we can outdrink you, a 'professional' bartender." 

"Well, that's not untrue." He grumbles, "Just get drunk so I can finally kick you out. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Lance salutes, "Yes boss!" 

"Every time I see him he gets more frustrated with you," Draco says as soon as Dean leaves. 

"That just means he likes me." Lance winks. 

Draco snorts.

"Well, that's just mean."

"Sure," Draco replies. 

"Anyway, heard you got a job." Lance smiles fondly, "Congrats, I mean it. One step closer to freedom, huh?"

"Wait, you suggested it?" Draco's eyes fly open.

"No, no, no, that was all Dean. I just suggested him to support you, somewhat." He suddenly focuses on his whiskey, "Thought it would help you with, you know, everything."

"Oh, well, thanks." Draco gets a little flustered. 

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Not interested," Draco bluntly says.

"Not in that way. You know how I feel about, uh," He looks at Dean who's getting closer, "You-know-who."

Draco nods.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, you're at a gay bar. So why not have some fun while you're at it? Pretty little thing over there's been eyeing you for a good 10 minutes." He gestures to a drag queen near the stage. 

Draco snorts, "Yeah right." he gazes at the queen curiously, "Really?"

Lance just wiggles his eyebrows in response.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Dean suddenly says.

"Yes, boss." Draco grins. 

Once Draco is gone, Dean and Lance both snort. "How long do you think it's gonna take before he realizes that queen's baby?"

"Long enough," Dean answers with a smirk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Draco walks towards the as Lance called her 'pretty little thing' the world seemed to spin a bit. Maybe he was a little bit drunker than he'd originally thought. Or she made just that big of an impression?

As soon as he arrives at the stage, the queens that were standing around her seem to make way for him. Almost as if they expected him to be doing whatever he's going to do in a bit

"Hi there," Draco says to the queen in a lower voice than usual. 

Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe the rush of being checked out, maybe the need for physical comfort or maybe all three.

He leans down slowly, wraps his arms around her and kisses her, him. She seems a little surprised at first but soon enough she gives in and moans inside his mouth. As soon as she does the kiss gets rougher, with more tongue and more bites. 

"God, you're perfect," Draco says out of breath.

"Thanks," A similarly out of breath voice meets him. Draco immediately recognizes the voice but he just doesn't care. He's drunk, had his first kiss and it was awesome. 

"Want to get a drink at the bar... Baby?" He whispers in her ear.

Shock fills the queen's eyes but it soon switches to relief. "I've been waiting for you to ask," she whispers back.


	5. Chapter 5

In the meanwhile Dean and Lance have been lowkey freaking out.

\----------------------------------------

"You didn't make out with me just because I looked like a girl, did you?" Harry asks when they walk back to the dorms. Without his make-up, Harry looks tired but happy. The last is probably because Draco hasn't stopped holding his hand since they left the bar.

"Want me to prove it to you?" Draco replies, more confident than he'd ever been sober. He could feel his control getting better, but he'd drank too much.

Before Harry could answer, Draco locked lips. He pressed the smaller boy against a nearby wall. While one hand didn't leave Harry's, the other began caressing Harry's jaw. Harry pulled Draco closer in response.

Once they stopped Harry started giggling,

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"Nothing, everything's fine, great actually." He looks at Draco fondly, "It's just that I never expected something like this to happen when I came in today."

Draco snorted, "You thought you'd get the whole, 'don't tell or...'-conversation?"

"Well, yeah," Harry responded, "But I trust you won't do that now."

"Same here," Draco said, "If you say anything I'm screwed."

"Right."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask," Draco looks at the other guy, "If you don't hate me, why did you run away last week? Is it because I got too close too quick?"

Harry stares back for a bit, "I just," He looks down at his shoes, "I thought you found out about me being a, you know."

"Ah," Draco ponders, "So that's what it was."

He smiles at Harry, Harry smiles back

"I never imagined you'd do a job like this." Draco suddenly declared.

"I know what you mean." Harry said while they continued onwards, "I didn't expect it either. It just happened I guess. That and it makes good money. I get a lot of tips." He winks at Draco.

"I believe you do. And a lot of free drinks."

"God, I can't believe we work at the same place." Harry grins, "This is awesome."

Draco smiles back at him, "I can't believe I had enough courage to kiss you."

"Well, you didn't seem nervous when you did." Harry eyed the hand that's still holding onto his.

"Ever heard of alcohol? In my defense, it was my first. Everyone would have been nervous." Draco scoffs a little.

Harry suddenly stops walking, "Something wrong?" He looks at Harry's face, it's practically spewing disbelief.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Language," Draco says in an attempt to be funny.

"I was your first kiss?" Harry stares at the flustered guy before him.

"And my second, technically."

"Huh," Harry smiles.

"I've been in a situation where I could have gotten my first kiss but I never did." Draco sighs, "I still convinced myself I didn't like guys back then."

"Sounds rough," Harry replied, "I had that for a while too, only went after girls and stuff. You know, Ginny."

Draco nodded, "So, you're out?"

"I wish," Harry sighed, "Ron and Hermione would freak out. My godfathers know though."

Draco stared at the black-haired boy, "They do?"

"Yeah, but they found out on their own. Brought a little too much make-up with me during the weekends." Harry hummed, "At least they're supportive."

"They seem like nice people."

"They are!"

They continue their walk in silence.

"Hey, Draco," Harry begins when they've almost reached the school, "How is this going to work?"

Draco looks at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, your family and school," Harry scratches his head, "No one can find out, including my friends."

Draco nodded, "It's going to be tough."

"Yeah, but are you up for it?" Harry's eyes are filled with hope.

"Well, duh." Draco replies while chuckling, "How can I say no to such a 'pretty little thing'."

"I'm going to kill Lance when I see him." Harry manages to make out.

"Still can't believe you know the guy."

"Well who doesn't, he's been coming in for years." Harry sighed, "That, and he always keeps an eye out for newbies."

"He's nice though."

"Nice and irritating." Harry finishes.

They smile at each other,

"Let's just run away together after graduation." Harry suddenly says.

"Woah, are you proposing to me? Already?"

"Depends," Harry gazes into the other boy's eyes, "Would you want me to be?"

Draco kisses him in response.

"Let's wait to hear what your godfathers think," He whispers just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOah that's it. I was stressing about not being able to finish it because of procrastination so why not get it all out at once?  
> Hope you liked my version of the characters, x


End file.
